Festival de los celos
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Brass se está viendo con un misterioso medabot. Esto provoca curiosidad en sus amigos y muchos celos por parte de un obstinado metabee. Cuando metabee descubra quien es, ¿Qué problemas surgirán? Medaromance y parte del pasado de estas pequeñas máquinas.
1. Capitulo 1

Buenas! ^^

Hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic sobre una de mis series favoritas, medabots! Finalmente he tenido tiempo y muchas ganas de escribirlo, y ho ho~ me ha salido en un ratito. Es sobre los celos que siente metabee al saber que brass se está viendo con un personaje misterioso. Medaromance y bromas, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

Lamentablemente me di cabeza para pensar en muchas situaciones y detalles, pero no me dio para ponerle un titulo a cada capitulo xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Oh viejo, esto apesta-se quejó el pequeño medabot amarillo mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga de falda y listón, siguiendo a sus dos camaradas-De haber sabido que ese tipo tenía tantos seguidores, me hubiera quedado en casa dándole una paliza a Ikki en los videojuegos.

-Ha-ha, muy gracioso Metabee-se quejó su medaguerrero, con una cara larga que le llegaba al piso-¿Quién diría que tanta gente asistiría a ver el estreno de la película del Medaguerrero Espacial X?

-Nadie imaginó que tendría tantos fans-suspiró Arika mientras ajustaba su cámara, lamentando haberse perdido el estreno de la película y no tener ni siquiera una buena crítica para el diario escolar.

Los cuatro amigos se fueron suspirando y quejándose de la mala suerte. El cine estaba inundado de gente que se moría por ver la película sobre la vida del misterioso medaguerrero espacial X, con actores y reparto muy parecidos a los personajes que Ikki había conocido durante el torneo Mundial de Robobatayas.

Todos se quedaron con las ganas de conocer un poco sobre el misterioso pasado de ese personaje, y especialmente si Metabee había aparecido durante la trama, y hasta se pudiera haber mencionado su última aparición en el ring de batalla.

-Tal vez hasta yo haya aparecido ahí…-se quejó Ikki arrastrando los pies.

-No seas bobo, nadie querría meter a un personaje como tú en una película tan buena-le rebatió Arika con una sonrisa.

Los dos amigos se fueron quedando atrás mientras discutían. Metabee y Brass les adelantaron. Él con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y la vista en el cielo, ella con su paso de señorita y la mirada al frente.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer tú y Arika entonces?-preguntó el escarabajo amarillo.

-Bueno, Arika tiene su clase de piano a las seis y regresará cerca de las ocho.

-¿Qué harás tú mientras?

-Voy a verme con un amigo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Metabee. No sabía que Brass tuviera amigos fuera del círculo que ellos cuatro componían.

-¿Sumilidon?-preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

-Claro que no-respondió ella casi riendo.

Ella siguió avanzando mientras la laguna mental que su respuesta había dejado en Metabee le dejó atrás también.

"_Vaya, y yo que creía que la conocía_" pensó, y fue luego empujado por los dos chicos que venían discutiendo con sus frentes pegadas y los gritos sonando por toda la calle.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Metabee?-preguntó Ikki esa tarde a su compañero medabot, quien jugaba latosamente un juego de carreras.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno…vas en el nivel uno y has jugado diecisiete veces la misma partida…

-No es nada, está en el nivel difícil-respondió el robot totalmente ausente de la situación.

A Ikki esto le pareció muy extraño. Metabee siempre alardeaba de lo fácil que le resultaba terminar cualquier tipo de juego y en el nivel que fuera, ¿Y ahora de pronto admitía que algo estaba difícil?

* * *

-No sé Arika, para mí está algo raro-comentó el chico a su amiga en el salón de clases, mirando por la ventana al primer piso. Ahí abajo estaba su medabot haciendo dibujos en la tierra con una ramita. Jamás lo había visto haciendo eso.

-¿Qué crees que tenga?-preguntó la chica, tomando apuntes de la pizarra.

-Anda muy desanimado…y raro…

Arika le miró seriamente.

-Con decirme que anda raro no me dices nada Ikki.

-Ya… pero anda… no sé, muy distraído, y no presta atención a lo que le digo.

Otra mirada de crítica por parte de Arika.

-Él JAMÁS ha prestado atención a lo que le dices.

-¡Pero ni siquiera presta atención a los videojuegos!-estalló el chico, harto de las miradas de la niña y su tono burlón.

-¡Señor Ikki! –llamó la profesora muy molesta ante la interrupción-Si tanto le gusta hablar sobre videojuegos, haré que escriba una composición de cien páginas sobre el daño cerebral producido por esos aparatitos.

Todos en el salón rieron, menos Ikki por supuesto. El chico se sentó muy avergonzado y regresó su mirada afuera.

Su medabot ya no estaba.

* * *

Esa tarde de regreso a casa, Ikki y Arika caminaban adelante como siempre, seguidos de sus mascotas medabots. Brass iba prestando atención a lo que los chicos hablaban sobre el colegio y los deberes, Metabee la miraba de reojo. Había algo muy sospechoso en ella, o él así creía verlo.

-¿Pasa algo Metabee?-le preguntó la chica, al notar que los ojos del robot no se movían de ella ni un segundo.

Ikki alcanzó a escuchar algo, y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que prestara atención mientras simulaban conversar.

-No, no, nada-respondió él mirando en cualquier otra dirección.

Continuaron caminando. Los niños conversando y atentos a lo que pasaba atrás, Brass mirando alrededor de vez en cuando, y Metabee haciendo lo mismo, deteniéndose a buscar aquello sospechoso que le veía.

-¿Seguro de que no pasa nada?-le volvió preguntar la robot al darse cuenta de la excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo ese día.

-Que no es nada-respondió Metabee avergonzado de verse atrapado por segunda vez.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No.

-¿Hacen ruido mis piezas?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando?-inquirió Metabee algo irritado ante tantas preguntas.

Brass le miró algo extrañada, ladeó suavemente la cabeza y respondió.

-Es que me has mirado mucho últimamente.

Arika e Ikki se miraron y rieron despacio. Se miraron de manera cómplice.

-Ajá~ con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh Metabee?-rió su medaguerrero.

Metabee percibió el tono de burla en su voz, y no se molestó en disimular su enfado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Arika se metió, siguiendo el juego de su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, Brass, ¿Quién diría que Metabee se convertiría en tu admirador algún día?

-¿Ah?-los termo sensores de Brass reaccionaron y la medabot se coloreó un poco-¡No digas esas cosas por favor Arika!-exclamó con su habitual tono suave.

-Ya estaba bien que Metabee se diera cuenta de lo linda que eres-le palmeó la chica en la espalda a su medabot.

Ikki reía entre dientes, mientras su compañero, sonrojado y molesto, echaba humo por los cañones sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oye viejo, déjame en paz! ¡Yo no te molesto todo el día por el hecho de que te gusta Arika!

Los dos niños reaccionaron sonrojados a la vez.

-¡¿Ah?!- exclamaron sin mirarse.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡A mí no me gusta Arika, me gusta Karin!

-¡Bien!-respondió su medabot punzándole la nariz con el dedo-Porque a mí no me gusta Brass, mi único amor es Océana.

Terminó con esto y se fue echando humo camino a casa. Los otros tres le quedaron viendo. Brass fue la primera en romper el silencio, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Arika, ¿Puedo salir de nuevo esta tarde?-preguntó inocentemente.

A Metabee se le rayó el disco y se quedó estático en su lugar. Los dos chicos despertaron y se quedaron viendo a Brass, sin prestarle mayor atención al medabot amarillo.

-Por supuesto que puedes Brass. No tienes que pedirme permiso, con tal de que me avises todo estará bien-sonrió Arika.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Brass, que de haber tenido boca, le habría sonreído amablemente.

El escarabajo sintió que Brass se estaba riendo de él de algún modo. Se volteó y se dirigió a su medaguerrero.

-¡Ikki! ¡Voy a ver a Océana!-habló y se encaminó con paso firme a casa de la medabot.

-¡¿Qué?!-saltó el chico ante la repentina decisión de su medabot-¡No! ¡Metabee no puedes! ¡Tenemos práctica esta tarde con Koji!

Pero fue inútil. El medabot ya había torcido en la esquina y se había marchado.

* * *

-¿Así que Brass se ve con alguien?-preguntó la dulce medabot mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la flor que Metabee le había regalado.

-Sí…-respondió Metabee desanimado y con la mirada perdida en el brillante verde del pasto de verano.

Océana le miró, como tratando de buscar algo en él. Se quedó así unos segundos, sin que Metabee lo notara. Estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No me molesta…-levantó un poco las manos, como queriendo explicar algo-es solo…que pudo habérmelo dicho.

A la chica le pareció muy divertido esto.

-¿Por qué habría de habértelo dicho?

-Porque…em…somos amigos-respondió Metabee, no muy convencido.

-Pero tú y yo también somos amigos, y tú no me cuentas cada vez que vas a salir a alguna parte, o vas a tener una robobataya-dijo ella con su expresión serena.

-Hoy tenía una batalla contra un amigo-se excusó él- y mañana tengo planeado aplastar a los Screws otra vez…

La mano de la chica en su rostro le hizo quedarse callado. Ella le volteó para verlo de frente, y sonrió con su mirada.

-Tontuelo, no tienes que explicarme nada, no era eso lo que quería decirte.

-¿A no?

-No. Los amigos no tienen que andarse contando todas las cosas que hacen o van a hacer. Con quien se ven y demás. No puedes manipular lo que Brass hace o no hace.

Metabee se sintió un poco traicionado por parte de Océana. Esperaba que ella entendiera su posición, pero no era así. Una mariposa blanca se posó en la flor que ella tenía en su regazo y Metabee la contempló un momento. Le trajo un viejo recuerdo, pero no podía decir con precisión qué era.

-Seme sincero Metabee, Brass te gusta, ¿No es así?-rompió ella el silencio.

El escarabajo se vio tomado por sorpresa y sus ojos lo expresaron con claridad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?-se arrodilló junto a la sirena y tomó su mano entre las suyas, haciendo que la mariposa saliera a volar-A mi me gustas tú Océana, eres la medabot de mis sueños.

La medabot sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del medabot.

* * *

Unos pasos metálicos le hicieron levantar la mirada del suelo de cemento. La medabot se acercaba con su paso de señorita y el sol reflejando en su cabeza. Él se levantó de un salto del asiento y salió a su encuentro. Se detuvo frente a ella y contempló un momento sus ojos rosa antes de saludarla con mucho afecto.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Buenas! ^^

Dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic :3 Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Oye Metabee!-llamó Ikki al segundo piso-¡Ya me voy a la escuela!

-¡Pues que te vaya bien!-respondió el medabot desde su habitación.

Ikki se quedó extrañado y volvió a llamarle.

-¿No vienes?

-Hoy no tengo ganas-respondió con desánimo, lo que no sorprendió del todo a su medaguerrero. Hacía un par de días que andaba igual de raro.

Alzó un poco los hombros y se despidió de Salty.

-¡Recuerda que esta tarde le pateamos el trasero a Samanta y a su equipo de nuevo!-le avisó antes de cruzar el la puerta.

-Sí, sí…

El chico salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela. A medio camina se encontró con Arika, como era todos los días.

-¡Ikki! ¡Tengo la gran primicia de la semana!-le dijo a modo de saludo, sosteniendo su cámara sobre su cabeza y un destello de luz cruzó la lente.

-Que bien Arika…-respondió el chico tan desanimado como lo estaba su medabot. Su compañera lo notó de inmediato.

-Ahh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste cambiarte la ropa interior de nuevo? ¡Haha!-rió y comenzó a revisar las fotos que había tomado.

-Tan graciosa como siempre…-le miró molesto el niño-Es Metabee, me tiene preocupado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Aún no se le pasa lo que sea que tiene?

-No, aún no se le pasa, y cada vez anda más desanimado. Hoy ni siquiera vino conmigo a la escuela.

-Hm… es verdad-dijo ella notando que Metabee no aparecía tras ellos por ninguna parte.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Brass donde está?-quiso saber Ikki al notar que la compañera de Arika tampoco venía con ellos.

-Ah, la tengo en casa preparando mi gran noticia, es muy buena redactora ¿Sabías?

-Claro, los robots son muy buenos con eso.

-¿Se te hace que tal vez lo que tiene Metabee tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que Brass sale con otro medabot?

Ikki trastrabilló, y al recuperarse se quedó viendo a Arika como si esta fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡¿Brass tiene novio?!

-Claro que tiene novio-respondió su amiga con una ancha sonrisa y alargando mucho la frase-¿Por qué crees que sale tanto?

* * *

"-Qué gracioso Arika, tu medabot tiene novio y tú aún en la edad de piedra.

-Silencio bobo, mi enamorado regresó a su tierra ¿de acuerdo?

-Y te dejó con el corazón roto, ¿A que sí?"

Los dos chicos comenzaron otra de sus discusiones. Los sonidos de Ikki le hacían fácilmente adivinar que Arika le estaría estirando la cara y dejándosela como un tapiz.

"_Vamos, ¿Qué más hay de Brass?"_ pensó el escarabajo, mientras escuchaba la conversación a través del transmisor que estaba unido del meda reloj a él. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que Brass tendría un novio, especialmente por lo callada que era. Tampoco nunca se le ocurrió esa idea, solo creía que se veía con alguien porque…

"_Pues porque le gusta, tonto_-se golpeó el casco con una mano_-¿Qué otro motivo hay para que alguien quiera verse con alguien?"_

La gran pregunta era ahora, ¿Quién era el tipo?

"-Bueno, ¿Y quién es?"-preguntó Ikki en el momento.

"_¡Bien Ikki! Te estás volviendo listo"_

"-Ah, ya quisiera yo saberlo, Brass me dice que lo conozco, pero no tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser"-respondió la niña con un suspiro desganado.

"_¿Qué no le ha dicho? ¡Es su medaguerrera, ¿Cómo no va a decirle?! ¡Está ocultándolo!_

"-No me mientas Arika, sabes que no le diré a Metabee.

-¡En serio! No me lo ha dicho, así que tendré que averiguarlo-respondió Arika con emoción.

-¿Vas a espiarla?-preguntó Ikki con un tono interrogativo.

-No tanto así como espiarla; primero sacaré algunas conclusiones mediante unas pruebas que voy a hacer-la chica hablaba como una detective-y si no consigo nada, pues habrá que averiguar más a fondo"

"_Eso Arika, muy bien pensado_"-se dijo el medabot.

En eso, Salty apareció en la habitación con el freesby en su hocico.

-¡Groaf!-ladró el perro y se lanzó sobre su compañero de juegos amarillo.

-¡No! ¡Salty sal de aquí!-exclamó el medabot sacándose al animal de encima.

Ikki y Arika escucharon el ladrido a través del meda reloj y al robot luchando con el perro.

-¡Metabee!-bramó Ikki a la pulsera-¡¿Estabas escuchando todo?!

-¡No es mi culpa que dejes el transmisor encendido, genio!-respondió el medabot al otro lado mientras se sacaba a Salty de encima.

-Bueno, si Metabee ya escuchó todo, gracias a tus despistes, bobo-le reprimió Arika con otra de sus miradas acusadoras-solo queda una cosa por hacer.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ikki, siempre un paso atrás de lo que planeaba la chica.

* * *

Esa tarde, el cuarteto se reunió con los Screws para conversar unos asuntos ficticios de la escuela. Durante las clases se enviaron papelitos contándoles de su plan para desenmascarar al novio de Brass y les pidieron su ayuda. Los chicos solo accedieron porque los curiosos de sus medabots se emocionaron pensando que tal vez alguno de ellos era el afortunado.

-Te dije que mi Brass era muy popular-le dijo Arika muy orgullosa al chico antes de juntarse con sus medabots.

Durante la reunión que habían inventado para hablar sobre un supuesto proyecto en clase, estuvieron presentes los medabots de los tres chicos. Cyandog y Totalizer se ruborizaban de solo pensar que una medabot como Brass podría estar enamorada de un de ellos. Pero la chica robot no hizo absolutamente el menor gesto ni comentario. Se quedó en silencio y prestando atención a todo lo que decían, pendiente de los detalles que Arika pudiera olvidar para luego recordárselos. Como nada ocurrió, decidieron reunirse con Kintaro.

Se quedaron conversando con el chico y su medabot un buen rato, pero Brass seguía inmutable como siempre. Al despedirse, Arika escuchó un carrito de helados que andaba cerca y pidió a su medabot que fuera a comprarle uno.

-¿Le traigo uno, Ikki?-preguntó la medabot al chico.

-Eh-dio un respingo-No, no, gracias-respondió con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Me acompañas Metabee?

El medabot también dio un respingo. Para no verse muy sospechoso, accedió a ir con ella.

Cuando ambos medabots se alejaron, los chicos apagaron los transmisores de sus medarelojes.

-¿Con quién más podemos ir?-preguntó Ikki.

-Nos falta ir con Koji y Sumilidon.

-Hm…-Ikki comenzó a pasarse películas-Sí…seguro es Sumilidon: el medabot de un chico rico y tan fuerte no pasa desapercibido a ojos de nadie…Hm…

Ambos niños comenzaron a imaginar mil cosas. En eso, los dos medabots regresaron y entre todos acordaron ir a visitar a Koji.

* * *

-Y bueno-preguntó el chico con las cejas levantadas y una taza de té con limón en su mano-¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada?

Los cuatro amigos miraron el ostentoso y reluciente lugar en donde estaban conversando, y no dieron con nada que fuera muy humilde como su refinado anfitrión decía.

-Eh…vinimos…-empezó Arika inventando una excusa. Debió haber llamado al chico antes de llegar sin una buena excusa-a verte-dijo simplemente.

-¡Ha! No me hagan reír-dijo este dejando su taza en el plato sobre la mesa de madera labrada-La clase media, como ustedes, con oportunidad de conocer a alguien de tan elevada categoría, como yo, no vienen simplemente a visitarme si no vienen a pedirme algo-dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabello negro-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, mis singulares personajes? ¿Necesitan dinero? ¿Ayuda? ¿Lecciones de cómo robobatayar? ¿Clases de buena conducta tal vez?

-¡Koji, una araña cae del techo!-exclamó Metabee de pronto y apuntando al hombro del chico.

Este se puso lívido y se le erizaron los pelos. Dio un fuerte grito que resonó en toda su mansión y luego comenzó a aletear como un pato.

-¡¡¡SUMILIDOOON!!! ¡¡¡UN INSECTO!!!

Su medabot se transportó en el acto del meda reloj y examinó el techo, mientras Koji se escondía tras el sillón donde estaban sentados Ikki y Arika. El medabot tigre no dio con ningún insecto.

-No hay nada Koji, tranquilo-intentó calmarle, pero su dueño temblaba como una jalea.

-¡Revisa bien! ¡Tal vez hasta cayó en mi cabello!-el chico dio un salto y se sacudió la cabeza. Luego se arrodilló y su medabot inspeccionó con cuidado su pelo. No había nada.

Metabee había observado de reojo todas las reacciones de Brass. Lo único que había hecho fue cubrirse el rostro ante el grito de Koji, no hizo absolutamente nada ante la aparición del medabot amarillo, y luego apoyó una mano en su pecho, aliviada de que no hubiera pasado nada malo. Fuera de eso, nada.

Le hizo un gesto a Arika con la cabeza, y los dos niños se levantaron de su asiento.

-Bueno Koji, gracias por el recibimiento, nos vemos otro día-se despidieron y salieron corriendo del lugar antes de meterse en más problemas.

El chico millonario se quedó temblando sentado en el sillón. Sumilidon solo les despidió con la mano.

-Insecto…Insecto…-se quedó murmurando koji con la vista perdida en la nada.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, los cuatro amigos se siguieron viendo con los demás medabots de los chicos, sin que Brass notara nunca nada sospechoso. No obtuvieron la menor reacción por parte de la robot, y ninguno de los medabots con los que se vieron parecían tener algún tipo de relación siquiera de conocidos con ella. Resignados, regresaron tarde a sus casas.

En la noche, mientras Ikki cepillaba sus dientes, Metabee estaba pensando mientras miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana cerrada. Su medaguerrero se quedó viéndolo un segundo desde el pasillo, terminó de cepillarse y regresó a la habitación.

-Metabee, dime la verdad, somos amigos, ¿Te da celos que Brass se vea con ese otro medabot?

-Claro que no Ikki-mintió el escarabajo-es solo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué podría preocuparte?

-¿Qué hay si ese medabot es un mentiroso, o hasta es de una pandilla, o quién sabe qué cosa?-dijo el medabot yéndose a acostar en su pequeño futón en el suelo, acompañado de Salty.

-Hum…eso me hace pensar que tal vez ella te gusta-dijo Ikki sin ningún acento de burla ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Ya te dije que me gusta Océana…!-rugió Metabee, pero su compañero le cortó.

-¡Relájate! ¿Qué hay con que te gusten ambas?-apuntó.

Metabee se sonrojó un poco y apretó sus puños.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ambas?! ¡¿Crees que me llamo Ikki Tenryo?!

-¡Rayos Metabee!-se quejó el chico sonrojado también-No se puede hablar contigo-se volteó y se metió hasta el cuello en su cama. Metabee hizo otro tanto y se acostó también. Apagó sus sistemas y entró en estado de bajo consumo. Se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

-¡Kiemo!-escuchó que le llamaban-¡Kiemo, ¿Dónde estás?

Se removió un poco y abrió los ojos. Vio los tallos de unas flores y levantó un poco la cabeza. Estaba en un prado cubierto de altas florcillas amarillas y casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ellas.

-¡Ah, ahí estás!-escuchó tras de sí y se volteó.

Vio a Brass acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

-Hace rato te estoy buscando, no deberías venir aquí a dormir la siesta-le habló con ese singular tono, un reproche muy suave.

-Ah…-no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, por lo que dijo cualquier cosa-De acuerdo…

-¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con los demás líderes de batalla?-le preguntó ella.

-…bien, muy bien-inventó Metabee.

-¡Vaya! Es bueno escuchar eso; entonces ¿Habrá guerra o no?-le miró de una forma muy esperanzada y acercándose un poco.

Metabee no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando, hasta que vio un pequeño escarabajo caminar cerca del pie de Brass. En eso lo recordó.

Un extraño sueño o visión que había tenido el último día del encuentro mundial de robobatayas. Fue una especie de regreso al pasado, o tal vez un fugaz viaje al futuro, no estaba seguro, la cosa es que recordaba un mundo habitado solo por medabots, en el que la guerra se había establecido como principal problema.

Miró nuevamente a Brass, quien seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Ehm…-no quiso decirle la verdad y arruinar esa mirada alucinada que tenía, por lo que dijo otra cosa-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Al ver su pregunta respondida con otra pregunta, la medabot supuso que las cosas no podían estar muy mal, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente a su compañero.

-Sí claro.

Metabee se dio muchas vueltas. No sabía por qué quería preguntar algo tan tonto como eso, en un momento como ese. Además, si se trataba efectivamente de un sueño, daba lo mismo lo que respondiera Brass, podía ser cierto como ser un invento.

-¿Tú…ahm….yo te…?-se trababa mucho, lo que divertía bastante a la medabot- quiero decir-se cortó las trabas con un repentino rubor en su cara-¿Tú y yo somos algo?

La medabot ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Claro que lo somos-respondió con simplicidad, haciendo que Metabee se sonrojara aún más.

-¡¿A sí?!

-Sí, ¿Qué no somos medabots?-preguntó ella con inocencia.

Los brazos de Metabee cayeron y quedaron colgando en el aire. Se golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos y se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto.

Rayos… con lo mucho que le había costado decir eso, y Brass le salía con esa bobada. Qué raro, pensó, en el futuro, o en el pasado, como fuera, Brass era mucho más asertiva con sus respuestas.

En eso, la medabot se recostó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza y su mano en el pecho de Metabee. El pobre medabot no pudo más que sonrojarse entero y quedarse helado de los pies a los cañones.

-¿Sabes qué Kiemo?-le preguntó con la mirada posada en las flores-Me alegra mucho que me hayas elegido entre tantas medabots para ser tu compañera.

Metabee levantó un poco la cabeza, pero solo vio el moño rosa que coronaba la cabeza de la medabot. Solo acertó a decir algo muy trabadamente.

-¿Yo…yo hice eso?

-Oh vamos-dijo ella algo molesta y levantándose para mirarlo-No me salgas de nuevo con que se te olvidó, siempre me dices esas cosas para que te repase todo lo que hacemos durante el día.

-¿Y si te pido que me lo repases de nuevo?-dijo él apoyado en los codos.

La medabot se sonrojó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, quedado su rostro bajo el mentón de este.

-Por mí no hay problema-respondió, levantó un poco la cabeza y tocó con su rostro la cubierta metálica del rostro del medabot.

Metabee sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo entero y alterar todos sus circuitos. Todos sus sensores se volvieron locos y creyó que iba a quemársele la caja matriz. Cerró los ojos para contener la energía eufórica que lo llenaba, y cuando los abrió nuevamente, Salty le lamía la cara para que se despertara de una vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-miró al perro, espantado-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Al menos ya tenía algo muy seguro, aparte de que sus receptores funcionaban perfectamente; tenía que luchar por Brass a como diera lugar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Haha~ siempre quise abusar de la paciencia de metabee y la fobia de koji por los insectos xD

Ojalá me dejen sus reviews! ^^


	3. Capitulo 3

Buenas! ^^

Dejo la tercera parte del fic 83 Lo he estado releyendo, y casi parece una comedia de TV, haha, pero espero que les esté gustando. Desde ahora se pone más emocionante, pero ya se acerca el desenlace. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Muchas gracias por los dejados! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ese mismo día en la escuela, Metabee decidió enfrentarse a Brass de una vez, pero la medabot no apareció. El robot se ensañó con su

medaguerera.

-¡¿Por qué la dejaste esta vez?!-chilló.

-¡Porque le pedí que imprimiera mis reportes sobre el incremento de robobatayas en los dos últimos…!-se excusaba la chica, pero Metabee la interrumpió con otro de sus ladridos.

-¡Eres una aprovechadora Arika! ¡Haces que tu medabot haga todo tu trabajo en vez de hacerlo tú!

-¡¿Y qué?!-se defendió ella levantando la voz tanto como el medabot-¡Es MI medabot y pagué por ella!

-¡Materialista!-le espetó este en toda su cara.

Ikki los miraba discutir. Por una vez se sintió aliviado de no ser él quien estuviera gritando. Bostezó aburrido, y cuando vio que el robot y la chica no paraban de gritarse, levantó una mano y habló despacio,

-¿Y ya tienen un plan para hoy?-preguntó.

Los dos peleadores se dejaron de gritar y guardaron silencio.

-Eh….no-respondió Metabee tratando de pensar en algo.

-¡Pues yo sí!-dijo Arika levantando su dedo dramáticamente-¡Voy a montar un teatro para sacarle repuestas a Brass!

Ikki miró a su amiga con cara de desaprobación.

-¿No sería más fácil que se lo preguntaras?

-¡Ikki! ¡No seas bobo! ¡Sería como pedirle al doctor Aki que se quitara los lentes!-exclamó la chica mientras dibujaba cosas en un papel y apuntaba preguntas en otro-anda, ayúdame a pensar en las preguntas para sacarle a Brass la verdad, también tú Metabee.

-¡Claro!-respondió el robot sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa de Arika. El chico de camisa roja solo suspiró y se dispuso a pensar en alguna pregunta.

La única que se le ocurrió en toda la tarde era "¿Cómo se llama tu novio?"

* * *

Ya en la tarde, los dos chicos con sus medabots montaron un escenario con tarros de pintura, paredes de cartón y una improvisada cortina robada de casa de Ikki como telón de fondo.

-¿Y para qué era todo esto Arika?-preguntó su medabot ayudándole a colgar latas de bebida a modo de reflectores.

-Vamos a preparar un ensayo de entrevista Brass-respondió la chica con una sonrisa-y adivina a quién elegimos para ser la entrevistada.

-¿Samanta?-respondió la robot.

-No, tú tontuela-Brass se sorprendió con esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero…-pero no alcanzó a refutar, pues Arika la sentó en el banquito de madera en medio del escenario, mientras que Ikki se hacía pasar por camarógrafo con una cámara de cajas de cartón y un palo de golf, y Metabee con una gorra en uno de sus cañones, se hacía pasar por director.

La chica se sentó junto a Brass y comenzaron a rodar su entrevista ficticia. Mientras Metabee hacía la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos, Arika le habló a su compañera.

-Vamos a entrevistar a las chicas del séptimo grado sobre sus novios, cómo los conquistan, los ven y esa clase de cosas.

-¿Y qué se supone que responda?-preguntó la medabot nerviosa.

-Tú sólo improvisa y di lo que diría una chica con esos asuntos, o usa una experiencia personal-dijo esto intentando disimular el tono de complicidad repasando los papeles en sus manos.

-Es que…-Brass quiso excusarse, pero Metabee dio el "acción" y la robot se quedó sin tiempo.

-Estamos en el parque de nuestra querida ciudad, dando inicio a nuestra cadena de entrevistas y reportajes a las chicas de séptimo grado-empezó Arika- El tema de esta temporada son "Los chicos", y como nuestra primera entrevistada, tenemos a la señorita Brass. Hola Brass-saludó a su medabot.

La medabot encontraba todo aquello un poco extraño y tonto, pero decidió seguir con el acto que tenían montado. De todas formas, era su costumbre seguirle el ritmo a todo lo que Arika hacía.

-Hola, mucho gusto-respondió a la cámara, normalizando su tono.

-Vamos a dar inicio a nuestra entrevista con la pregunta más importante y obvia; ¿Tienes un novio?

-No, no lo tengo-respondió la medabot sencillamente.

Metabee se golpeó la frente y le habló despacio, como si realmente estuviesen grabando.

-Es un ensayo Brass, pero sé lo más honesta que puedas.

-Claro-respondió la medabot con algo que se interpretaba como una sonrisa.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo por parte de los cuatro. Brass esperando la siguiente pregunta, y Arika esperando que Brass corrigiera lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Y bien, señorita Arika?-preguntó su medabot.

-Ah-despertó esta-sí, sí…es que pensé que cambiarías tu respuesta.

-Para nada-respondió la medabot, por lo que su compañera continuó con otra pregunta. Ikki y Metabee se miraron extrañados. ¿Estaría mintiendo Brass?

-Vaya, interesante. Y dime ¿Tienes tus ojos puestos en alguien?

-No exactamente-respondió Brass. Metabee se sintió aplastado por una piedra gigante y volvió a interrumpir.

-Brass, recuerda ser muy honesta con tus respuestas…

-Lo soy señor director-le respondió ella.

Metabee se quedó con lo de "señor director" y la entrevista siguió adelante.

-¿"No exactamente?"-repitió Arika-¿Nos explicas como es eso?

-Bueno, decir que tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien es algo muy directo, sería pensar que tengo intenciones con otra persona, como hacerlo mi pareja o algo por el estilo.

-Ahh, ¿Pero sí te gusta alguien verdad?-insistió Arika, tratando de llegar al punto.

-Sí, algo así-respondió Brass con su sencillez habitual, lo que hacía pensar a los otros tres amigos, que solo estaba respondiendo cosas ficticias a esa tonta entrevista ficticia.

Ikki y Arika se miraron discretamente con una sonrisa. Metabee se cubrió la frente con la gorra, contradiciéndose en si sería él o sería "el otro" de quien hablaba la medabot.

-Dinos Brass, ¿Cómo conociste a esta persona que te gusta?

-Lo conozco hace un buen tiempo, y puede decirse que somos buenos amigos.

-Ohh ¿Y cómo se conocieron?-preguntó Arika, sabiendo que la respuesta de Brass confirmaría si se trataba de Metabee o de otro medabot. Todos recordaban muy bien el día en que unos pandilleros acosaban a Arika y a Brass, apareciendo luego Ikki para ayudarlas acompañado de su nuevo amigo Metabee. El medabot cruzaba los dedos para que Brass respondiera algo como "lo conocí en un parque" o "me salvó de unos bandidos", pero la medabot solo dijo:

-Nos conocimos por designios del destino.

Arika se tambaleó en su asiento. A Metabee le colgaron los brazos e Ikki agachó la cabeza. _"Brass sí que sabe ser disuasiva"_ pensó. La medabot no daba ninguna respuesta concreta.

-Ah…-dijo Arika aturdida, pero se compuso al recordar el resto de las preguntas. Con alguna tendría que sacar algo-Y cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Bueno…-Brass pensó un momento, buscando las cosas que admiraba de esa tal persona-Me gusta el hecho de que es valiente, fuerte y muy franco en cuanto a lo que piensa, dice y hace, aunque a veces puede ser algo tímido en cuanto a expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y cae en decir mentiras muy divertidas.

Metabee se sonrojó un poco con la respuesta. Se preguntó si con eso, Brass hacía alusión al hecho de que él la miraba constantemente, sin decirle lo que en realidad pensaba de ella, como había ocurrido hacía un par de días atrás.

Arika aún no obtenía nada en claro, por lo que lo intentó con otra pregunta.

-Vaya, son muy buenas cualidades esas Brass, que envidia de chico.

La medabot se sonrosó un poco ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Gracias, sí que lo es.

-Y cuéntale un poco al público ¿Cómo te ves con él? ¿Secretamente o en frente de todos?

"_¡Ahá! ¡Por fin una pregunta que Brass no podrá eludir!-_pensó Metabee emocionado-_Si dice que es en frente de todos, ¡puede que sea yo! Pero si dice que es secretamente… ¡Oh rayos!"-_no pudo evitar golpearse sonoramente la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Oh no, me veo con él en lugares muy comunes donde anda todo el mundo, ya sabes, lugares habituales-respondió Brass.

-Oohh-dijo Arika, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, quienes sonreían. Decidió dar por terminada la entrevista-Es genial Brass, me alegra saber eso. Creo que dejaremos esta entrevista hasta aquí. Mi estómago tiene hambre y ya se me hace tarde para ir a mis clases. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, ¡y mucha suerte con tu enamorado!

-Gracias-respondió Brass estrechándole la mano a su entrevistadora-La necesitaré.

"_Si claro, con lo embobado que anda Metabee por ti, la suerte te sobrará"-_pensaron Ikki y Arika sonriendo.

Desmantelaron todo y lo tiraron de regreso a la basura. Los tres amigos pensaron que, con todas las respuestas de Brass, era muy posible que fuera Metabee de quien ella hablaba, y que esa tal persona con la que se veía solo era algún tipo de amigo, nada de lo que preocuparse mucho. El más aliviado era Metabee, que aunque no renunciaba a su amor con Océana, prefería saber que Brass estaría enamorada de alguien más seguro como él. Aunque le daba por pensar muchas otras cosas enredadas a la vez, sin contar que se le colaba la visión del sueño tenido la noche anterior.

-Arika, ¿Puedo salir a pasear?-preguntó la medabot.

Esto dejó a todos paralizados y con un nudo enredado en sus cabezas. Su medaguerrera se quedó viéndola extrañada, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro Brass… no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la medabot agradeciendo con su dulce mirada.

-¿Te molesta si te pregunto para qué?-dijo la chica.

-Voy a verme con mi amigo de nuevo.

-Ah… ¿Y… qué-qué amigo sería ese?-quiso saber la chica.

-Oh, ya lo conoces-respondió Brass mientras se despedía con la mano-Volveré antes de las siete. Adiós Ikki, adiós Metabee.

Ikki solo se despidió con un gesto de su mano. Metabee le despidió con un deprimido "adiós".

En cuanto la medabot desapareció doblando la esquina, Arika estalló echando fuego.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¡Se suponía que era Metabee!

-"Se suponía" Arika-respondió Ikki alejándose un poco.

-¡¿Y ahora va a verse con ese tal amigo de nuevo?! Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso-se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar, en unos segundos ya tenía decidido su nuevo plan-Es suficiente, voy a tomar medidas más serias-se volteó y comenzó a hacer ajustes en su meda reloj.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Arika?-preguntó Ikki, intuyendo lo que la chica manipulaba en su reloj.

-Lo siento mucho Brass, pero si no me quieres contar, lo averiguaré yo misma-se dijo, mientras subía al máximo el volumen del transmisor del medareloj.

* * *

Momentos luego, la imponente figura de un medabot sentado en un banco de piedra en un parque aparecía ante los ojos rosa de Brass. Siempre le encontraba en ese banco, sentado en esa posición, con la espalda algo doblada, las piernas separadas y los brazos apoyados en estas, sumido hondamente en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se percataba de la gente que pasaba, ni de la mariposa que se posaba en uno de los adornos blancos de su cabeza. Sin embargo, despertaba de inmediato de su trance al escuchar los pasos de Brass acercarse por el camino de piedra que atravesaba el lugar. Levantó la cabeza y la mariposa voló de su lugar. Recién entonces se percató de que había estado acompañado todo el tiempo. Se levantó y se aproximó a ella.

Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría; él se quedaba un segundo en silencio, buscando alguna forma de saludarla sin repetir el saludo anteriormente usado. Podía ensayar todo el día qué decirle, pero en el último momento siempre lo olvidaba. Era gracioso todas las cientos de instrucciones y tácticas de batalla que tenía memorizadas, pero no podía recordar un simple saludo diferente por día.

-Hola Brass, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias-respondió ella afable-¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien, ansioso de que llegaras.

La medabot expresó agrado con sus ojos y ambos se sentaron en el banco que antes él ocupaba.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte-le confesó con la vista verdosa pegada en el suelo.

-Pues ya puedes empezar. Estoy ansiosa de escucharte y ayudarte si me es posible.

* * *

**-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!**

El grito de Metabee espantó a unos pájaros que dormitaban en unos árboles cerca de donde ellos estaban. Ikki y Arika se cubrieron los oídos. La chica por suerte había visto ese grito venir y apagó el transmisor del medareloj antes de que la exagerada exclamación de Metabee los delatara.

-Vamos Metabee, no seas exagerado, es imposible que sea él-le intentó calmar Ikki, pero era imposible. Metabee echaba humo.

-¡Es él! ¡¡ES ÉL!! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!-se agarró los cañones de la cabeza y tironeó de ellos-¡¿Cómo rayos se conocen?! ¡¿Cómo llegó él a ella?! ¡Es ridículo!

-Lamento tener que decirte esto Metabee, pero Brass sí lo conoce desde hace un tiempo-le habló Arika preocupada ante la reacción frustrada del medabot amarillo.

Este se giró hacia la chica exasperado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Fue durante el torneo mundial de robobatayas, él le contó algunas cosas y…-se encogió de hombros-supongo que desde entonces se habrán hecho amigos….

-¡¿Cosas?! ¡¡NO!! ¡Todos menos él! ¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!-bramó el medabot, y en el acto salió corriendo en la dirección que Brass había tomado.

Ikki y Arika ahogaron una exclamación casi de espanto.

-¡¡Metabee no!!

* * *

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó la medabot muy extrañada.

-Sí, ayer tuve otro de esos sueños raros… pero esta vez reconocí a muchos medabots, incluso a varios que estuvieron durante el torneo mundial de robobatayas-le contó el medabot, repasando lo que recordaba de la noche anterior-estaba Cleobattler, Arcbettle, hasta ese medabot amarillo al que despedacé en la última ronda… Sumilidon.

-¿Sumilidon estaba en tu sueño?-Brass se sorprendió mucho con eso-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé, pero sé que estaba junto con Metabee… había otros medabots que no puedo identificar…

Brass comenzó a opinar sobre lo curioso de los sueños que su amigo estaba teniendo, cuando éste de pronto levantó la mirada, la giró secamente en un determinado ángulo y alzó el brazo derecho, lanzando un disparo a unos arbustos.

Brass retuvo su cara entre sus manos, asustada del repentino movimiento por parte de su compañero.

-¿Qué…?-quiso preguntar, pero el medabot se levantó sin bajar su brazo, y caminó un par de pasos hacia los arbustos.

Escondidos en el lugar, Ikki se había abierto de piernas justo para evitar el disparo que dejó un agujero humeante en la tierra. Estaba lívido, y Arika no estaba mucho mejor. Metabee salió hecho una furia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-Ah, eran ustedes-dijo el medabot más tranquilo y bajó su brazo.

-¿Metabee?-preguntó Brass sorprendida de verle allí.

El medabot amarillo se plantó frente al otro medabot.

-¡Casi matas a mi medaguerrero! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-Bueno, no tendría algún problema si ustedes no estuvieran espiando conversaciones ajenas-respondió éste sin sobresaltarse ni un poco.

Metabee quiso objetar, pero admitió que tenía razón. Arika salió arrastrando a un desmayado Ikki, quien se repuso con un par de bofetadas por parte de su amiga. Miró al medabot que le había disparado, y habló aún algo atontado por el susto.

-Dime que tenías ese tiro calculado…

-Fallé de hecho-respondió el medabot de colores marrón y amarillo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Metabee enojándose cada vez más.

-Metabee, Arika, Ikki, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó Brass interponiéndose entre ambos medabots.

Metabee decidió ocuparse de la situación. Era un problema personal de todos modos.

-¡Brass! ¡¿Por qué rayos te estás viendo con este sujeto?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó la chica sin ver el pecado de verse y conversar con un amigo.

-"¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!"-repitió Metabee.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-volvió a repetir el medabot con apariencia de león, sin ver tampoco la falla que Brass estaba cometiendo.

-¡No puedes verte con él! ¡Es un medabot muy peligroso!

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas? Él no le ha hecho daño a nadie-dijo Brass sin comprender la posición tan molesta de Metabee.

-Sí, no fui yo quien ayudó a iniciar los diez días de oscuridad en el mundo ni quien casi lo destruye por culpa de la medafuerza-le siguió su compañero.

-¡Pero te quedabas con las medallas de los que perdían ante ti!-exclamó Metabee furioso.

El medabot marrón salió adelante sin ninguna intención de pelea ni parecidos. Es más, su tono era casi pacífico al lado del de Metabee.

-Oh vamos Metabee, creí que ese asunto lo habíamos solucionado hacer un par de meses, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Pero aún no terminas de convencerme!

-¡Ya pedí disculpas por todo lo hecho, mi medaguerrero y yo lo hicimos, y devolvimos todas las medallas! Además, sabes muy bien que no lo hacíamos porque queríamos, nos obligaban a hacerlo.

-Él tiene razón Metabee-interrumpió Brass-Además, eso es algo que ya quedó en el pasado.

-Además, para mí no es eso precisamente lo que te molesta-dijo nuevamente el medabot marrón-para mí estás molesto solo por el hecho de que Brass y yo nos vemos, ¿Qué, te dan celos?

Esta pregunta quedó flotando en el aire un momento. Ikki y Arika escuchaban todo muy asombrados y presos de la emoción que los tres medabots mantenían con su disputa. El escarabajo por su lado sentía que sus motores se recalentaban furiosos. Apuntó al medabot de mirada verde.

-¡¿Por qué te ves con ella?!

-Porque es mi amiga y me está ayudando con un problema, además, me gusta mucho verla.

-¡Te gusta!-exclamó Metabee cada vez más enojado.

-¡¿Y qué si así fuera?!-preguntó el otro molestándose a su vez.

-¡No te lo permito!

-¡¿Ah?!-el medabot casi rió. No veía que a su espalda, Brass no conseguía procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo escuchaba atónita y algo sonrojada-¿Y por qué has de decidir tú algo como eso?

-¡Pues porque…!-Metabee se trabó un poco; no solo por lo vergonzoso de su declaración, sino porque no le parecía una razón muy válida para defenderse. Se contuvo un segundo y dejó salir todo muy rápido-¡Pues porque yo he soñado mi pasado con Brass, y ella me pertenecía!

-¡¿Ah?!-Ikki y Arika rompieron su pasmado silencio al escuchar aquello.

Brass se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar a Metabee. Volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos como hacía cada vez que algo la sorprendía.

-Oh cielos…

Por su parte, el medabot marrón no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo,

-¿A sí? Pues bien; yo también he soñado parte de mi pasado, ¡Y Brass también me pertenecía!

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-esta vez fueron los cuatro amigos los que exclamaron a la vez, presos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?-preguntó Metabee casi impactado.

-Lo que escuchaste; desde que conocí a Brass me di cuenta de que vengo conociéndola desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez toda la vida, pero hasta que no la conocí como realmente era, no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Brass dio un paso adelante, y se dirigió a su compañero.

-¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo?-le preguntó.

-Sí…-resolló Warbandit-es verdad.


	4. capítulo 4

Finalmente! 8D

El cuarto y último capítulo de mi fic de medabots ^^ Este es mi capítulo favorito, me he entretenido a morir escribiéndolo e inventando el pasado de estas maquinitas que me gustan tanto. A que no se esperaban que era warbandit eh? Haha~ Es que desde que vi ese capítulo donde él habla con ella, en el parque, de noche, a solas!! xD me pasé mil películas, aunque siempre será metabeeXbrass hasta el final! *w*

Gracias por los reviews dejados! Fueron todos muy lindos...excepto por el hecho de que X persona (sabes que hablo de tí ùwu) me repitió hasta la saciedad que pusiera el capítulo cuatro, aún cuando le dije que no lo pondría solo por mero capricho; soy la autora y decido cuando los subo. Ojalá esto no me vuelva a suceder. Adoro los reviews, mucho, pero no esta clase de pop pus de aviso, son un poco estresantes xwx

Ojalá les guste este capítulo! Dejé el final abierto porque estoy dudando de cortarlo o continuarlo 8DD

Me dejan sus comentarios! ^^ Ah! y gracias por los favoritos!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Kano, el líder y gobernante de Las tierras del Este, reposaba su cuerpo abollado en su enorme trono de acero y plata, el que estaba recubierto con los grabados de la historia de su gente y sus antepasados. Con una pierna estirada y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, había esperado pacientemente y en silencio, que la procesión de los sacerdotes se llevara a cabo con el antiguo ritual de bendición de los nuevos guerreros, la despedida a los que habían partido, y el rezo a los dioses de las estrellas, aquellos que les visitaban una vez cada diez años llegados desde los rincones más imposibles del espacio, para traerles nuevas enseñanzas. Cuando la larga y silenciosa celebración se llevó a cabo, uno de sus generales, Nerón, un medabot plateado de largas antenas moradas y una espada dorada en su mano, se presentó ante él e hizo una reverencia._

_-Mi señor Kano, hemos salido victoriosos de estaba batalla que habéis dirigido, y hemos capturado a muchos de nuestros enemigos para traerles y obtener información._

_Kano asintió con la cabeza; no se sentía de ánimos para nada, estaba muy agotado._

_A la orden del medabot plateado de ojos rojos, los guardias trajeron a varios de los prisioneros de guerra que habían capturado. Kano los examinó con la mirada; muchos sólo eran soldados, pero pudo reconocer entre ellos al teniente primero de Kiemo, ese medabot dientes de sable que siempre burlaba a sus guerreros con su alta velocidad y sus cuchillas azules. Ambos cruzaron una mirada fría y llena de rencor. Kano hubiera felicitado a sus hombres por el buen trabajo hecho, pero era tan malo su estado, que solo quería regresar a sus aposentos para repararse. Siguió pasando vista rápidamente a los prisioneros, descartando mentalmente a los que servirían como fuente de información y a los que podrían desechar o cambiar sus medallas para usar sus cuerpos o sus piezas._

_En eso, su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos rosa que estaban clavados en el suelo._

_Le sorprendió la sumisión de esos ojos, la tristeza sin miedo que expresaban y se quedó examinando a la portadora de esos ojos. Cruzó una mirada con su general, y este habló:_

_-Se trata de Nirvana, la compañera de nuestro enemigo, Kiemo. La hemos atrapado defendiendo el palacio de las medallas en sus tierras. Dicen que es fuerte, y por ser compañera de kiemo, la tenemos por nuestra mejor captura, nuestro botín de guerra; de ella podremos obtener toda la información secreta y necesaria._

_-Podrán fragmentar mi medalla a polvo, pero jamás violaré mi lealtad a Kiemo-respondió ella, y al punto iba a ser golpeada por Nerón, pero la voz fuerte y decidida de Kano le hizo detenerse en el acto._

_-Déjala Nerón, es una rival honorable y valiente, respeta más esas cualidades en tus enemigos._

_-Sí mi señor-se disculpó el medabot plateado-perdóneme._

_-Tráiganmela-ordenó y se levantó de su trono-a los demás enciérrenlos, desármenlos y consigan toda la información que les sea posible._

_Los guardias afirmaron mientras se llevaban a los prisioneros para ser torturados._

_Minutos luego, Kano era asistido en su habitación por dos medabots médico para repararse, siendo luego recargado con dos enormes paneles que cerraron los quiebres y agujeros de su exoesqueleto, devolviendo el color y toda la energía a cada una de sus piezas. Cuando estuvo completamente nuevo, los dos medabots se retiraron y dos guardias entraron con la medabot de ojos rosa atada de manos. Kano hizo un gesto con la mano, y los guardias depositaron a la robot junto a la mesa que el líder medabot tenía atiborrada de mapas, planos y estrategias de guerra. La medabot tenía los brazos atados a la espalda, y dichas piezas habían sido removidas de su armadura de combate dejándola totalmente desarmada._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró, la medabot levantó la mirada y se encontró con el visor brillante y verde de su opresor. Este le miraba con altivez y de manera examinante. Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento. Ella le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, y él se sorprendía de que un medabot lo desafiara de esa forma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No era rival para él, mucho menos ahora que él estaba compuesto y ella desarmada y agotada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ella no lo estaba desafiando; lo estaba estudiando, estaba viendo a través de él y tratando de leerlo. Kano se sintió invadido y se levantó de su asiento._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?-exigió saber._

_-Si te mirara con odio, me matarías al instante; si me riera en tu cara también. ¿Cómo quieres que te mire?-preguntó ella serena, sin el menor rastro de miedo._

_-Deberías mirarme con temor, con recelo y pidiendo clemencia-apoyó sus manos en su espalda, dibujando con sus dedos la boca de sus cañones-Tengo poder sobre tu vida y lo sabes._

_-Lo sé, y hay muchas cosas que sé sobre ti, Kano, Señor de las tierras del Este. Es una pena que tú no sepas nada de mí._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?-habló él, enojándose cada vez más ante la insolencia-No hay nada que yo quiera saber de ti. No eres nadie, el único que existe para mi es esa chatarra de tu amigo kiemo, es mi enemigo y acabaré con él, así sea lo último que haga._

_-Tu sed de muerte te destruye más de lo que las armas lo hacen-dijo ella con un tono algo despectivo-Ésta te consumirá y te destruirá por dentro antes de que Kiemo lo haga._

_Kano se arrodilló y sostuvo el rostro de ella en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra apuntaba con su arma en su pecho. _

_-Hablas demasiado ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Sí, es lo que hago; hablo, no uso las armas como tú lo haces-dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de la de él._

_-¿No temes que te mate?-preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella ni una vez. Tenían algo hipnótico y que le alteraba más cada segundo._

_-Haz lo que quieras, no dejarás de ser un señor de la guerra-respondió la medabot sin expresar temor en su voz._

_Kano la observó detenidamente un momento más. _

_Esa medabot era muy extraña y diferente. No solo era valiente, sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, creía en sus palabras y no faltaba a su honor, ni insultaba a sus enemigos. Quitó su arma de su pecho y la dejó allí. Regresó a la cámara de guerra para planificar su siguiente movimiento contra las tierras del oeste y el cómo enfrentar a Kiemo cuando viniera a recuperar a su compañera. Todos estaban muy conscientes de esto, pero sabían que la furia del medabot al ver arrancada a su par de su lado, le haría cometer errores. Aún con la información que habían obtenido, la que fue poca debido a la alta lealtad que guardaban los guerreros de Kiemo, y las brillantes estrategias de batalla de Nerón, los generales del Este no consiguieron llegar a nada. Su líder estaba distraído y no conseguía tomar buenas decisiones._

_Al anochecer, Kano regresó a su habitación y se encontró con que la medabot estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado. Ni siquiera parecía haber movido su mirada de la puerta cuando él se había marchado. Entró en silencio y se quedó viéndola. Nuevamente ella comenzó a escrutar en sus ojos, y él en los de ella. No conseguía entenderla, era una combinación muy rara y que nunca había visto. Le intrigaba mucho, y a la vez lo irritaba, al punto de que quería hacerla pedazos con sus propias manos._

_Estuvieron observándose por largos minutos, en silencio, los que luego se extendieron a horas, y que se extendieron luego a toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, ni se movió un centímetro. Cuando el sol despuntó por la ventana de acero y cristal, él se levantó y le quitó las cadenas de las manos._

_El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápidamente para el líder del Este. Dejó de lado gastar el día entero en nuevas estrategias y tácticas de batalla, ya no organizaba a sus hombres ni dictaba sus discursos sobre el valor y el poder que ejercerían sobre los medabots del oeste. Dejaba ese trabajo a sus generales, y cuando estos le traían un nuevo plan de batalla, preparado y listo para ser ejecutado, él solo daba el permiso para que este se llevara a cabo. Ahora solo pasaba su tiempo en escuchar a esa misteriosa medabot que le había mostrado un mundo nuevo. Un mundo de palabras y comprensión, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ella le contaba muchas cosas, y él le contaba también muchas otras. Ella escuchaba en silencio y atentamente, con sus ojos expresivos puestos en él, descifrando y comprendiendo cuanto él le contaba, le pasaba dentro; las angustias que sufría, sus temores, sus victorias y sus fracasos, su larga travesía para obtener el puesto que tenía, y las miles de dificultades que afrontaba para conservarlo e intentar dirigir correctamente a su país. Sus antepasados habían depositado en él, el deber de ganar aquella interminable guerra contra el reino del este, y que una vez conseguida, traería la paz a ambos reinos. Kano no quería fallar, pues no solo fallaría a sus ancestros, sino también a su gente, que confiaba en él, y así mismo. Ella le ayudaba a descifrar los nudos que se creaban en su cabeza, a desatar o enredar más sus contradicciones y dudar de sus propios valores, incluso dudar de él mismo y de todo cuanto creía. Sin embargo, jamás tocaban el tema de sus leyes, su política ni el sistema interno de sus países. Era violar el código de amistad que se había puesto entre ellos y la lealtad a sus reinos. _

_Nirvana era como ninguna; atenta, comprensiva y amable, generosa con sus sentimientos y siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada a las dudas de Kano. Sin duda, el medabot más paciente que Kano jamás hubiera conocido, callada y elocuente. La estimaba como no creyó que lo haría alguna vez, y hasta había olvidado que ella pertenecía al reino enemigo y a su eterno rival Kiemo. Por esto una vez, se llevó un doloroso y amargo remezón al abrazarla inconscientemente e intentar expresarle sus sentimientos. Ella le apartó con cuidado y le recordó de dónde venía y a quién en realidad pertenecía. La ira enterrada seis meses atrás regresó a él como un animal, y quiso despedazar a la medabot que tanto daño le había hecho, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo enfermo de su reacción, y se arrodilló pidiendo perdón, aún cuando no le había puesto un dedo encima a la robot. Esta puso su mano en su hombro y le levantó._

_Sin embargo, Kano no podía hacer ojos ciegos a la mirada triste y apagada que Nirvana tenía cuando él desviaba la vista. Estaba claro que ella era infeliz allí, en una tierra desconocida y lejos de a quienes amaba. Intentó sepultar el mal que lo embargaba al pensar que no era él el indicado para ella, que no había conseguido ganar los verdaderos sentimientos de la medabot, y que ella aún los guardaba para aquel que esperaba en las fronteras de sus tierras. No le sorprendió que Kiemo la eligiera, y tampoco le sorprendió que, al regresar de una batalla señuelo que les habían tendido, Nirvana había sido recuperada por los medabots del Este. Hubiera deseado verse frente a frente con su rival y demostrar así quién era verdaderamente digno de ella, pero aunque él se ganara el mundo, no conseguiría los sentimientos de la medabot. Tanto fue su dolor al saberse solo y en la oscuridad y la confusión, que esa misma noche partió al frente de batalla dispuesto a recuperar algo que no era suyo, pero que amaba tanto que lo había convertido en propio. _

_Esa misma noche, el brillo de su furia, y el brillo de la determinación de Kiemo, iluminaron la tierra y la sacudieron hasta sus cimientos. Kano cayó vencido, con sus piezas, su medalla y el alma destruida…_

* * *

Naturalmente, Warbandit no recordaba todos esos acontecimientos, pero sí guardaba imágenes del sueño revelador que había tenido la noche anterior, y había asociado su gusto por verse con Brass con lo que debió haber experimentado quizás millones de años atrás.

-En mis sueños compartí mucho con Brass, y fui feliz mientras estuvo a mi lado. No sé qué ocurrió después que la perdí de vista al regresar de una guerra… pero siento esa misma felicidad al estar con ella ahora y compartirnos un poco el uno del otro.

Ikki, Arika, Metabee y Brass escucharon atentamente lo que el medabot les había contado. Una sucesión de imágenes al azar que había soñado tiempo atrás le habían llevado a confiar en la medabot hacía tiempo, y que se habían repetido con mayor claridad la noche anterior. Los dos chicos no entendían absolutamente nada, pero Metabee lo entendía perfectamente. También había soñado esas cosas en un par de ocasiones; le hubiera gustado saber si Brass también los habría tenido alguna vez. La medabot solo guardaba silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de la abatida mirada de Warbandit.

-Es por eso que le pedí a Brass que nos viéramos cuando ella tuviera la oportunidad. Estos sueños que he tenido están muy ligados a ella, a nosotros, y a todos los medabots-Miró al suelo un instante, y luego se quedó viendo a Metabee una vez más-No quiero que nuestra rivalidad del pasado se repita en nuestro presente. Si te molesta que me vea con Brass, está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente, y no quiero causarle problemas a nadie, mucho menos quiero interferir en lo que sea que haya entre ustedes dos.

Metabee y Brass se miraron a la par y se sonrojaron sin querer. El medabot amarillo no podía encontrar algo qué decir, si quiera algo estúpido para cortar la fuerte tensión que había en el momento. Warbandit se despidió de Brass y se volteó.

-Lamento los problemas. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Estaba por marcharse, y la medabot iba a detenerlo, pero Metabee lo hizo primero.

-¡Oye viejo!

El medabot se quedó viéndolo sobre su hombro. El escarabajo no supo cómo empezar.

-Escucha… lo que había entre Brass y yo en el pasado no es lo mismo que ahora…digo, por lo menos Brass no lo siente así…

-No pongas palabras que yo no he dicho Metabee-le interrumpió la chica-Yo siento un gran aprecio por ti y por Warbandit; ambos son medabots muy especiales.

-Aw…entiendo…pero quiero decir, no por eso quiero que…ah…-le costaba explicarlo de tal modo que las cosas quedaran bien tanto para él como para ellos dos-No importa si ustedes son amigos o lo que sea, Brass es libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana; el hecho de que me guste no significa que tengo algún control sobre ella.

Las bocas de Ikki y Arika se abrieron mucho más al escuchar esto. Brass se sonrojó a más no poder y se cubrió la cara nuevamente.

-Oh cielos…

Warbandit dejó escapar una ligera risa, y Metabee, con los sensores prendidos y las manos en su cintura, se sentía mucho más liviano que como lo estaba cinco segundos atrás.

-Qué franco eres-le espetó el medabot marrón, más tranquilo.

-Lo sé, tengo que serlo-miró a Brass y la medabot desvió la mirada al suelo, avergonzada-así es como a ella le gustan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Espero les haya gustado! ^^ Me dejan reviews!! 8D


End file.
